fred,george,time turner,what could go wrong
by celia57
Summary: what would happen if it was April fools day also it was the twins birthday and they had obtained a time turner?Hmm this is a hard one...
1. Chapter 1

"George!"screamed Fred into George's ear."aghhh, moaned George,let me SLEEP or I'll curse off your ear!""Wicked!Replied Fred,then we would match! And no I cannot let you sleep because mum said I can't open my presents without you. This sent George out of bed and down the stairs,Fred laughed and followed him. "Here you go Fred."Mrs. Weasly said fondly while handing Fred a present."Thanks mum!"He said when he saw the itching powder inside."I was running a little low on this stuff!""As long as you don't use it on me then I don't care what mischief your getting into and as long as you never break the law I will willfully let you live under my roof .""No promises Mum!""Why did I want children again?"Mrs. Weasly muttered to herself while going to through out the wrapping paper."What exactly are we going to use that itching powder for?"said George with a wide mischievous smile."I have no Idea yet,but as long as we just sit around and do nothing something amazing will come by and we can take advantage of the situation.""That is pure poetry,to bad were not in class or you could impress all the ladies with your beeuuttiful works."Snickers George. At this nobody can know for certain but from the parlor there seemed to come a noise could be mistaken for a 'whack' or 'thump',but nobody could be positively sure.

* * *  
Ginny Weasly sighed,it was her brothers birthday today and they had scored some time home with her family."Why do they always get special stuff to happen to them!she said angrily. Here we are in the middle of the war and they go schomzing the teachers let them have a day off for their birthday,I'll be wiling to bet that their thanking their lucky stars that Flitwick is in charge of students being absent." She now went to rant about other things including the new muggle studies teacher,professor Smith the utterly boring monster,who only got along with professor Binns-the second most boring teacher ever,and literally ever had been teaching for about a thousand years now. Huh maybe I could match them up...thought Ginny, but of course that got her thinking about Harry who had left to defeat voldemort she tried not to let Harry see her suffering inside, but what type of monster would she be if she would be ready to Forget so soon?The bad kind that lurks under your bed she thought sourly.

* * *

"Fred you know we should thank our lucky stars that Flitwicks in charge of students being absent."he said with a wide smile."Is he really?"replied Fred."uh yeah he is Fred...did you hit your head?If you _did_ hit your head you should be rather ashamed of yourself for not letting _me_ do the honors_."_Fred rolled his eyes."George you idiot I'm trying to tell you that Flitwick wasn't _always_ in charge of absent students.""Ahhh I think I know what your talking about!"said George "A first for you I'm sure." retorted Fred"Well I can't be brainy _and_ gorgeous,can I?" Responded George rather brilliantly(George thought)"I handle It Quite well though,don't I?replied Fred. Anyway how did you know that I 'borrowed' A time turner?" "YOU BORROWED A TIME TURNER!!!!????"Screamed George."Yeah,what did you think I was talking about?"I don't know,said George,maybe that time last year when you caught Professor Smith and professor Binns kissing and Flitwick saw and had a heart attack and trelawny had to fill in for him.I mean we ARE the only ones who know the real cause of flitwick disappearance I thought we might be doing some blackmail today."George,George,George when will you learn?Fred said calmly. Blackmail is illegal,and if you hadn't pained eyes on your eyelids in wizarding government class you might know the consequences are magic suspension!"Shesh don't blame me,its not MY fault that they made all the classes more boring when moldywarts took over."Whined George,this had been a fact he had brought up many times and he was vaguely annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

* * *

"OK Fred,ready to do this?""You act like it was your Idea...mumbled Fred who was feeling sour because George always got credit for his strokes of genius.


	2. Chapter 2

"OK... so let me get this straight,we're lost....in the past...and we don't have our time turner!"yelled Fred,because as usual,Ginny screwed everything up.

234 years later...

Fred's point of view:

"No Ginny,you can't come with us."George said into the fire,"It wouldn't be safe.""Why not,even **idiots** like you are going,so how dangerous could it be?"Ginny whined in protest."Insulting us will get you nowhere,"George chanted"and flattery will get you everywhere."I chimed."WHY CAN'T I COME!YOU AWAYS GET TO GO ON ADVENTURES,I DON'T!JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN SCHMOOZE EVERYONE ELSE INTO DOING WHAT YOU WANT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU ARE THE BOSS OF ME!"Screamed Ginny. George and I exchanged stunned glances,Ginny had never yelled at them before,and I didn't know weather to A. run B. lie(badly) C. apologize even though you don't know what you did wrong (always a smart thing to do when a girl is mad at you) D. Agree with them and repent for there evil ways of not agreeing.(another smart thing) They went for A,scrambling and slipping to get away from the mad girl in front of them. Ginny huffed and pulled her head out of the fire.

George's point of view:

_Why is Fred such an idiot?While he is pointlessly arguing with Ginny I am more productively daydreaming abou_t _pie...only nodding,and suppling a voice and facial expressions when wanted. I wonder when Fred is going to notice that Ginny only wants to ditch a_ll _her classes and come with us because she has a absurd obsession with proving she is better than us._

Looking back Fred realized that it was wrong to yell at George when it was all Ginny's fault that she had sneakily went back in time to get Fred and George arrested and there time turner taken away,a plan that went perfectly until Ginny herself got arrested for the light spell,which was apparently illegal back then. But right then Fred was to busy panicking.


End file.
